Worldwide
by HOALUVA123
Summary: Songfic to Big Time Rush's song Worldwide. Nina is leaving and Fabian is missing her already.


**I don't own House of Anubis or Worldwide by Big Time Rush**

**Ooh****  
****Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?****  
****Cause I've been missing**

**You by my side, yeah**

The song came through Fabian's phone as he walked up to Nina's room and saw her sleeping

He stared for a bit and Nina then woke up

**Did I awake you out of your dreams?****  
****I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep**

**There's something 'bout the sound of your voice**

Fabian: Did I wake you?

Nina: No it's fine and anyway I had better finish packing

Nina packed her things and walked downstairs

**I-I-I-I'm never never**

**Never as far away as it may seem, oh**

**Soon we'll be together**

**We'll pick up right where we left off**

Nina called a cab and it soon arrived as Nina and Fabain put Nina's things into the back and then they drove off

Nina and Fabian got to the airport and began to load Nina's things onto a trolley

**Paris, London, Tokyo****  
****There's just one thing that I gotta do**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)****  
****(Hello, tuck you in every night)**

Nina and Fabian talked waiting for Nina's flight to be announced

Fabian: I'M Going to miss you when you are gone

Nina: I am going to miss you too

**And I can hardly take another goodbye****  
****Baby, won't be long****  
****You're the one that I'm waiting on**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)**

Fabian: I will call you every night and skype as much as I can

Nina:I know Fabes and I will call and skype you too

**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide****  
****Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide****  
****(Girl I'll be thinking about you)******

**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name****  
****But don't you worryNun**

**Cause you have my heart**

Nina and Fabian sit together in the crowded Liverpool airport

Nina: What time is it Fabes

Fabian: 12.00pm

Nina: Two hours till I leave

**The show must go on so I need you to be strong**

**I-I-I-I'm never never**

**Never as far away as it may seem**

**No never**

**Soon we'll be together**

**We'll pick up right where we left off**

Fabian: Nina

Nina: Yeah

Fabian: When you leave please don't forget me

Nina: I won't Fabian

Fabian: Good

**Paris, London, Tokyo****  
****There's just one thing that I gotta do**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)****  
****(Hello, tuck you in every night)**

**And I can hardly take another goodbye****  
****Baby, it won't be long****  
****You're the one that I'm waiting on**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)**

**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide****  
****Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide****  
****(Girl I'll be thinking about you)**

1 hour later Nina and Fabian are sitting at a café when the rest of the house shows up

Amber: When you leave you will always be my best friend

Nina: You too Amber

**Oh****  
****Wherever the wind blows me****  
****Yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind**

**No, there ain't no one better**

**(Worldwide)**

**So always remember**

**(Worldwide)**

**Always remember, girl you're mine**

50 minutes later a voice comes over the loud speaker saying All passenger to Los Angeles America please board your flight now

Nina begins to walk but Fabian pullsher back

**Paris, London, Tokyo****  
****There's just one thing that I gotta do**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)****  
****(Hello, tuck you in every night)**

**And I can hardly take another goodbye****  
****Baby, it won't be long****  
****You're the one that I'm waiting on**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide****  
****Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide****  
****(Girl I'll be thinking about you)**

**Worldwide**

Fabian: I will always love you Nina

Nina: I will always love you too Fabes

Fabian and Nina kiss and Nina boards her plane as Fabian starts to go back to Anubis House

**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name****  
****But don't you worry**

**Cause you have my heart**


End file.
